


Narcos S2E6 Rewrite

by VoidGlasses



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses
Summary: I felt like this episode needed a rewrite on this scene and so I wrote this: a platonic quickie in the closet.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Narcos S2E6 Rewrite

Javi leans back in his desk chair, brow furrowed and a skeptical look in his eyes. “Who are the good guys, Steve? That’s us?” Javi locks eyes with Steve in silence, both knowing that Javi is right; the line between “good” and “bad” has become nearly indiscernible in the hunt for Pablo. 

Steve just shakes his head as Javi storms off up the stairs and away from the cramped work area. Javi may be right, but letting his frustration lead to withholding information on his informants wasn’t going to work for Steve. As his partner and his friend, Steve knew this behavior only led down a dark path in the end. 

“Javi, wait,” Steve says as he runs after his partner. Steve catches Javi in the hall, pushing him up against the wall by the shoulders. “Javi, listen to me. I’m worried about you, man. You’re into some shady shit, more than the usual.” 

Javi’s body is tense under Steve’s grip; closed off but not fighting to get away. He stared at Steve as a wave of quiet comfort settled from head to toe. His shoulders dropped, head tipping forward just inches from Steve’s shoulder. “I...I know.” Javi slumps forward, burying his face in Steve’s shoulder to hide the steady stream of tears pouring from his eyes. Javi’s arms hang limp at his sides as Steve’s hands move from his shoulders to around him, a tight embrace pulling them together. 

“Hey man, shhh, shhh, it’s okay.” Steve whispers to his partner in hushed tones, allowing Javi to simply release everything that he had been holding inside. “I get it, things are really hard right now, and you’re just doing what you have to, we all do it sooner or later.” Steve pauses, letting out a slow breath from deep in his lungs. “Just promise me that when it's time to get out, you will.” The two stay still for a moment, until Steve breaks the contact, holding Javi by the arms and waiting for him to look up. Javi lifts his head and nods in agreement, his eyes still damp and nose red. 

“Thank you. I um, I really-” Javi doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence with the way Steve is already pulling him further down the hallway by the crook of his elbow.

“A nice sentiment, Peña. But you and I both know talking about your emotions is not how you deal with them.” Steve stops in front of an old supply closet, last touched in the 70s at least. Steve unlocks the door with a jiggle and gestures for Javi to step inside. 

“Murphy, what the fuck is this.” Javi waits for an answer he knows he isn’t going to get. Steve simply nods at the open door, insistent that Javi follow along. Javi sighs, a bit agitated, and reluctantly steps in the room ahead of Steve. 

Steve pulls the metal door shut tight behind them, clicking in the lock. He guides Javi back around a shelf of dusty file bins, away from the tiny, yellow, plexiglass window in the door. 

“Look. I’ll be straight with you. I’ve known you long enough now to know that you aren’t actually going to feel better about any of this until you fuck it out.” Javi opens his mouth to snap, to chastise Steve for being right; for knowing him better than most people do. But he doesn’t get a word in before Steve cuts him off again. “Please, let me help you so we can get back to stopping Escobar.”

Javi looks at Steve from head to toe, trying to judge if the offer was real. Steve nods yes at him, he knew exactly what that look in Javi’s eyes meant. 

“Fuck it, you’re right, you are.” Javi’s hands shoot up to his partner’s face, cupping Steve’s jaw and pulling him in for a desperate kiss. Steve’s hands rest on Javi’s hips, holding them both steady as they let their instincts take over. Javi pushes his hips forward, bulge pressing against Steve’s as he searches for any sort of contact. His breath is heavy, segment, as he relaxes into Steve’s touch moving from Javi’s hips to to the button of his jeans. 

Steve smirks against his partner’s lips, fingers nimble as he undid the button and glided the zipper down. He pressed the palm of his hand against Javi’s dick, rubbing slowly before pulling his dick out of his pants. 

Javi lets his head roll back, a moan escaping as Steve carefully works him. He closes his eyes, soaking in the feeling of his partner’s hand hot against his cock. Steve lowers into a squat, knees resting on the toes of Javi’s shoes instead of on the cold concrete flooring. He takes Javi’s dick and guides it past his lips, slowly taking in as much as he can without gagging. Steve hollows out his cheeks as he starts to bob back and forth, tongue gliding along Javi’s cock for maximum effect. He sucks lightly, eliciting a quiet whimper from his partner.

“F-Fuck… Murphy…” Javi grabs at Steve’s hair, holding firmly without influencing how he moved. Steve’s work is quick but effective. They both know their collective disappearance gets more suspicious the longer they’re gone, but fuck did Javi need this, and Steve was determined to give it to him. 

Steve speeds up his rhythm, moving with more urgency as Javi’s dick throbs in his mouth. He pulls back, just the tip of Javi’s cock resting on his tongue as he licks circle around the folds and edges. Javi’s grip tightens in Steve’s hair as he edges closer to cumming in his mouth. He’s on the edge, the need to let go on the surface burning at his skin. Steve takes the hint, tapping Javi’s thigh to say just do it. 

Javi curses something in Spanish under his breath as his hips just forward, shaking as his cum spurts into Steve’s mouth. Steve jerks back slightly at the sudden heat filling his mouth. He doesn’t pull away, letting Javi fully enjoy his much needed orgasm. Once he can tell that Javi is fully spent by the change in his breathing, Steve carefully pulls off Javi’s dick, spitting behind him and wiping his chin clean with the sleeve of his coat. 

Javi leans back against the wall, catching his breath and tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up. “You're a good friend, Steve,” Javi huffs.   
Steve flashes a genuine smile and pats his partner on the shoulder. “ See you in five, buddy.”


End file.
